As personal computers become ever more powerful, they tend to generate larger amounts of waste heat that must be removed at low cost to the manufacturer. Currently, most personal computers have heat sinks that conduct heat from components such as the processor of the computer to the air inside the computer chassis, with a fan circulating air across the heat sink.
More heat removal capability might be required than can be provided with a fan. As understood by the present invention, the heat removal capacity of a circulating fluid heat removal device is limited by the viscosity of the working fluid and the thermal resistance between the component sought to be cooled and the air. Furthermore, existing working fluid systems typically are expensive, require internal piping, etc. Still further, existing fan-based systems that blow air across fins underuse the portions of the fins that are furthest away from the component being cooled, thereby failing to fully exploit the heat removal capacity of the heat sink. Having recognized the above need to increase the heat removal capacity of a PC and the attendant current drawbacks to address the need, the present invention is provided.